


Mad World

by Gbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Liam Dunbar, Confessions, Crying Theo, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Homeless Theo Raeken, Hurting Theo, Jealous Liam, Kissing, M/M, Secret Crush, Self-Denial, Supportive Liam, Thiam, confused Theo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gbae/pseuds/Gbae
Summary: This story is about Liam figuring out who he really is and about Theo opening up. This story tells how a frienship can become a uncommon relationship.It’s been a while since nothing happened in Beacon Hills. The pack had taken Monroe down and everything was normal again. At least most of things were. Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Malia had left a month ago for college. The « new » Beacon Hills pack included Liam, Mason, Corey and Theo. Liam considered himself and by the others as the alpha of the pack even if he wasn’t really an alpha. Theo was added to the pack right after the death of Monroe. He had proved that he was trustful to every member of Liam’s pack and Scott’s pack.





	1. Secret Love Song — Little Mix

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so idk how this really works. I hope you will appreciate it. Btw english is not my first language so i'm sorry for the mistakes. Every chapter title is a song that talks about what's in the chapter or talks about the "big moment" of the chapter

Mason and Corey were living in Liam’s house. His parents were never there so Liam offered them to come and live there. He offered to Theo as well but the chimera refused, saying he already had somewhere to sleep. The fact that Theo was now in the pack didn’t make him open up to the others. He was still a lone wolf, doing stuff on his own. But when the pack needed him, he was there.

For Corey’s birthday, Liam and Mason decided to go to a club. Liam invited Theo and the chimera said he’ll pick them up at Liam’s house to go to the club because it wasn’t in Beacon Hills.

When Theo was in front of the house, still in his truck, he beeped the horn to warn the others that he was there. He saw Corey opening the door with a festive hat. Then Mason and Liam followed. Theo could clearly see that they drank some alcohol that even a werewolf could be drunk with, because Liam was. They got in the truck, Corey was sitting next to Theo and Liam and Mason were sitting in the backseat.

During the drive, Liam noticed some clothes, a toothbrush, a blanket and other stuff in the car. « Why is there all this stuff in your car Theo ? » Liam asked.

« None of your business Dumb-ass » Theo answered.

« I was just asking you know. Trying to be nice. But.. Okay. »

There was an awkward silence in the car. Theo kept looking at the road when the others didn’t know where to look. Corey broke the silence by turning the radio on. He and Mason began to sing like they already were in the club. Liam was looking through the window of the door.

When they arrived at the club, they went to the bar and they took lots of shots of vodka. Mason just took one or two shots when the others took ten because of their supernatural metabolism. Mason and Corey left Theo and Liam at the table and got lost in the crowd to dance. Liam and Theo were sit in front of each other. Nobody talked. Theo was looking at the crowd, wondering how people could have fun like that. He had never been to a party or in a club before, it was his first time. Liam was looking at Theo, still wondering why Theo had stuff in his car. Then Liam got lost in his thoughts.

« Why are looking at me like that ? » Theo asked, raising an eyebrow.

Liam was back on earth and didn’t what to answer. Tho only thing he came up with was « Don’t think I was looking at you ! I’d prefer to be blind than looking at you ».

« Don’t need to lie Liam » Theo said with a smirk on his face. « We both know that I’m handsome ». Then Theo looked down his hands.

Liam tried to hide his red cheeks and just rolled his eyes and looked away. After a minute of silence, Liam stood up and looked at Theo. « You’re too boring for me so I’m gonna dance with the others ». He didn’t wait for Theo to answer and went where Mason and Corey were.

Theo didn’t want to dance because he didn’t know how to dance and he didn’t even know if his body could move the way everybody moved in the club. He was interrupted in his thoughts by some girl.

« Hey, do you mind if I sit with you ? ». She was tall, brown hair, blue eyes. She didn’t wait for an answer and she sit where Liam was sitting. « These high heels are so uncomfortable » she sighed. She finally made an eye contact with Theo. « Oh ! I didn’t see you were so.. » she stopped and analyzed Theo with her eyes. « Good looking ». She smiled.

Theo wasn’t expecting that. He looked at her. She was really nice in her black dress. « Thanks » that’s all he found to say. « By the way I’m Theo ». He smiled at her without breaking the eye contact.

« Oh yeah I forgot to say my name ! » she giggled. « I’m Alex. So did you come alone ? Or with your friends ? or girlfriend ? » She broke the eye contact at the last world and looked down, passing her hand through he hair.

« Oh no I don’t have a girlfriend. I came with my friend, one of them celebrate his birthday tonight. They all went dancing. » Theo said, trying to see where Liam, Mason and Corey were.

When Alex heard that Theo was single she looked at him to make a new eye contact. « Weird that you have no girlfriend ! You’re so handsome ! » she said with a grin. She got Theo’s attention with that compliment. « And why you dont go and dance with your friends ? ».

Theo liked to be complimented even if he knew it was just because girls tried to make out with him and not because they wanted to know more about him. « Actually I’ve never dance and I’m pretty sure that I can’t dance » he laughed.

« I’m sure you can ! » Alex stood up and took Theo’s hand. He stood up and followed her. They sank into the crowd and Alex began to dance. Theo didn’t know what to do so he stayed on his feet without moving. Alex grabbed one of Theo’s hand and tried to make him dance. She succeeded to make him move a bit after three minutes. Theo felt awkward but he noticed that nobody cared, like he was alone with Alex. The stress left him and he began to dance with her. She began to seduce him and got closer to him when she saw that he wasn’t nervous anymore. She put her arms around his shoulders and neck and he put his hands on her waist.

Liam, Mason and Corey decided to do a break and got out of the crowd to go find Theo but when they got to the table he wasn’t there anymore. Liam sent him a text asking where he was. Liam sat at the table and Mason and Corey went to the bar to ordered some shots. They came back to the table with 12 shots: two for Mason, five for Corey and five for Liam.

After those shots, Mason wasn’t very well and decided to stay at the table. Corey didn’t want to go and dance when Mason was nearly sick so Liam stayed with them. He texted Theo again and again, saying that Mason wasn’t good and it was time to go home. Liam never had a respond and started to panic. He thought of Theo being captured, Theo being drunk, or even Theo being bored and leaving. Liam went outside and saw the truck where it was when they arrived. He took his phone and called Theo without a respond. 

When he got back to the table, Mason was nearly asleep, his head on Corey’s shoulder. Liam told them that Theo didn’t respond his texts or calls but the truck is still there and nobody was in it. Corey told him to check the restroom. Liam nodded and walked toward the restroom where he didn’t find Theo. 

He was sending another text when he looked at the dancing crowd. He saw Theo dancing with a girl in a seductive way. Liam could hear his heart beating faster and the heat coming through his body. He automatically frowned his brows. He walked toward them and gripped Theo by his arm to interrupt them. « We’ve been looking for you for like 30 minutes ! I texted you a dozen of time and I called you ! »

Theo wasn’t expecting that and was pissed by Liam’s behavior. « Oh excuse me if i want to have fun ! I remind you that you left me alone so you better shut your mouth Liam ! ».

« Who’s this ? » Alex asked, pointing Liam with her head.

« He’s supposed to be a friend of mine » Theo said, looking at Liam.

« I’m your friend Theo, but you just… » Liam stopped to look at Alex. « Who is she ? » Liam asked looking at Theo with a lack of understanding.

« None of your business Dumb-ass » Theo answered before turning his back to Liam and to faced Alex.

« Sorry to interrupt again but we have to go. Mason doesn’t feel good and it’s pretty late. » Liam said.

Theo sighed and pretended that he didn’t hear Liam. He kept dancing with Alex in a seductive way before kissing her with some kind of passion. Then he felt a firm grip on his arm. He looked at Liam and got out of his grip. He faced Alex and said « I’m really sorry but i have to go » and he followed Liam to the table where Mason and Corey were. They had to help Mason to stand up and to walk to the truck. Liam sat in the front seat and Corey and Mason were sitting behind. Mason laid down and put his head on Corey’s lap.

On the way back, Theo looked in the rear-view mirror and saw that Corey and Mason felt asleep. He looked at Liam discreetly but the little wolf was still awake. Theo thought it was the good time to ask why Liam acted like a child in the club. « So.. why were you so pissed in the club ? ».

Liam turned his head to look at Theo and then at Corey and Mason to see if they were sleeping. He looked back at the road. « Because I was looking for you for 30 minutes and I texted you but you ignored me just because you were dancing with some random girl. » Liam said calmly.

« Okay I get it Liam.. » Theo stopped and looked at him. Liam met his gaze but Theo turned his face to look at the road again before continuing « It’s okay if you’re jealous » Theo smirked, trying to hold his laugh.

« Oh my God Theo you’re so annoying » Liam sighed. « I’m not jealous of her ! You’re not even my type and you know it cause you’re not a girl ! » Liam said. He began to lose his control on his anger and started to talk louder. « And by the way, you look like crap ».

« Wow Liam ! It was just a joke ! Just calm down. » Theo said, trying to apologize.

« Stop to be such a jerk » Liam said more calmly, looking at Theo and his smirk.

« I’m sorry.. And I can’t stop to be a jerk and you know it Baby Wolf. » Theo said and looked at Liam with a smile.

Liam felt his cheeks beginning to be red. He didn’t make an eye contact with Theo but he could feel Theo’s eyes on him. « Don’t call me like that » he said trying to hold his smile, looking through the window.

The rest of the drive was in silence and Liam nearly felt asleep. Theo parked the truck in front of Liam’s house. He woke up Corey and Mason, who was still drunk. Liam helped Mason to walk to the door. He was followed by Corey who walked and looked like a zombie and Theo who had his arms crossed over his chest. When they got inside, Corey took Mason in his arms and said « Goodnight guys » and went up to their room. 

Liam looked at Theo to meet his gaze. « So.. if you’re to tired you can crash on the couch or in my room if you want » Liam offered. He didn’t know if Theo would accept even if he thought his answer will be negative.

« Thanks but I already have a place to crash. I’m not a stray dog. » Theo answered, looking away. He put his hands in his pocket and just looked everywhere but where Liam was standing. He didn’t want to see how Liam was probably disappointed by the fact that he didn’t want to stay here. He also thought about Liam asking him where he will crash, where he lived. He tried to find an answer if Liam asked him.

Liam didn’t know if he should ask where was this place or not. But he did anyway. « Okay, and where is it ? » he asked then he tried to apologize. « I didn’t mean that you’re a stray dog you know. I was just offering cause it’s very late. »

Theo finally looked at Liam with a shy smile. « It’s not so far from here so it’s okay » Theo shrugged. « I should go ». He walked toward Liam and to stand close in front of him but not to close. He leaned to kiss Liam’s cheek. He looked in Liam’s blue eyes and got lost into them.

Liam didn’t know what to do or what to say. He just stared at him and blushed. He wasn’t expecting that. He thought that maybe this was just one of Theo’s little game to make fun of him. Theo smiled and walked toward the door. When he passed through it he said « Goodnight Baby Wolf » with a smirk and winked at Liam. He didn’t wait for him to say something back and he closed the door behind. He got in the back of his truck and laid down in the backseat. He pulled his blanket to his chin and felt asleep in a minute.

Liam went to his room and took off his clothes and put his pajama on. He laid down in his bed thinking about the kiss Theo left him on his cheek. That wasn’t in Theo’s habits. Liam felt asleep without noticing he was thinking about Theo.


	2. Let It All Go — Birdy, Rhodes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to tell it in the first chapter but every chapter title is a song that is connected to what is happenning in the chapter.

Theo was used to sleep in his truck. He parked most of the time in public parkings, sometimes on the side of the road or even in the woods and it was there that he slept better. Theo was used to not sleep well or not enough because he was always woken up by his nightmares, by policeman, by the morning sun, by drunk people especially on Friday nights or even by some old men wanting to pay for sex. But this night, he decided to stay parked in front of Liam’s house. Not because he was too tired to find another place but because i wanted to stay there. 

He never had a better night than this one and he didn’t know why. Nothing woke him up. He didn’t even have a nightmare like Liam’s house had some mystic power and protected him from any danger. Theo woke up at 8am and was so hungry that his stomach gurgled. He sat in the driver seat, started the engine of the truck and drove to the nearest coffee shop to buy some coffee and pastries for the pack. 

When he got there, he looked at the menu to see what they got in store. Hopefully there wasn’t a lot of customers so he didn’t have to wait a lot. When he got to the counter to make his order, Theo recognized the employee standing in front of him. He was a bit surprised and but tried to hide it. « Hey Alex ! How are you ? » he said looking at her right in her eyes.

« Hey.. Humm.. » she scratched her hair like she was trying to remember something. She looked a bit embarrassed but she kept her smile on her face. « Theo ! Yeah I remember now ! » She laughed trying to hide the awkwardness she felt. She looked at Theo who was smiling and laughing at her then she continued « Yeah I barely remember last night but thank God I had no hungover this morning ».

Theo couldn’t erase the smile he had on his face. He was truly happy to meet Alex. This girl made him forgot all about the supernatural things, werewolves and even Liam. « So you had a great night ? » he asked her. They didn’t break the eye contact they made.

« Yes ! But.. Actually I left just after you did » she said looking down like she was confessing about doing something bad. She heard Theo asking 'why’. She raised her head but she was avoiding Theo’s gaze by looking at her left. « Because I didn’t see the point of staying when you weren’t there anymore » she confessed with a tiny smile.

Theo wasn’t expecting that and he didn’t know how to react. His smile faded away as he scratched the back of his neck. How was he gonna respond ? He kept thinking when he heard a huskily voice coming from a door behind Alex telling her to come and clean. She smiled at Theo with what looked like a 'I-am-sorry-but-I-have-to-go' smile.

After she left, another employee came and took Theo’s order. Three coffee, for Mason, Corey and him, and a hot chocolate for Liam. Then he looked at the pastries. First he wanted to take the four same pastries but he suddenly wanted to Liam happy. He knew Liam loves strawberry so he asked for a part of the strawberry cake that was on the counter.

When his order was ready he took the bag and glanced at where Alex was. He met her gaze and winked at her. He could see her bright smile from where he was. Then he walked toward the door and got out when he felt a grip on his arm. He turned around to see Alex with her messy hair because of the wind.

« Here. It’s my number » she gave him a napkin with her number then she walked back to the door and just before entering in the coffee shop she looked at him and made a phone with her hand so that Theo had to call her. He looked at the napkin with a smile before putting it in his pocket like it was a valuable thing.

 

**************

 

When he got back, he parked the truck at the same place as it was the night before. Liam was woken up by the sound of the truck. Fortunately he had no headache but he found difficult to open his eyes because of the light of the sun that was in his room. He got up and looked through his window and saw Theo’s truck parked in front of the house. He was a bit surprised cause it was the first time that Theo came to the house in the morning. He put his jogging pants on, but stayed shirtless, and went downstairs to open the door to Theo.

When the chimera stood up in front of the door, he didn’t had the time to knock on it that Liam opened it. He looked at Liam to say « How do you know I was there ? You were waiting for me Baby Wolf ? » Theo said with his smirk. He could tell that Liam probably just woke up due to his grumpy face.

« No I wasn’t. I was woken up by the sound of your stupid truck so I went down to open the door for you, idiot. What’s that ? » Liam asked looking the bag Theo had in his right hand. He let Theo coming in and closed the door behind him, still waiting for an answer.

« I brought the breakfast to you and the others. There’s coffee and some pastries. » Theo said walking toward the kitchen and putting the bag on the table. Liam followed him and dressed the table for the four of them.

« Thank you but you know I hate coffee » Liam said complaining while putting the plates on the table.

Theo giggled. « I know, that’s why I took you a hot chocolate. I also took a part of a strawberry cake because i know you love that » he said. He open the bag and put the cake’s part on the table. « There’s croissants for the rest of us ».

Liam looked surprised. « How do yo know I love that ? » He asked. He found it a bit weird that Theo knew what he loved because he didn’t know what Theo liked.

« I know you Liam. » Theo answered back. He heard Liam contradicted him so he started to list what he knew about him. « You love strawberries. You prefer when your slice of bread is soft than toasted. When you eat cereal you always put the milk before. I could continue ». Theo was impressed by how he knew Liam. He didn’t stalked him but Theo was an observer. Every little details, not only about Liam, he looked at was memorized. On the other hand, Liam was amazed by Theo but he found it creepy. He felt watched like Theo observed every movement that he made. Theo didn’t let Liam talk and sat in one of the chairs and followed up. « Why are you shirtless ? You know that it won’t make me gay for you » Theo said, making a wink at Liam. He could see Liam’s cheeks getting redder. 

« Not now Theo, I just woke up so shut up please. » Liam said in a desperate tone. He was okay with Theo annoying him during the day and the night but not in the morning because it felt like an aggression and he wasn’t prepared for this. « I’m gonna wake the others up and put a t-shirt so you won’t be offended » he faked a smile and looked at Theo and then he left the room. 

Liam came in his room first to take a t-shirt. He opened his closet and took a hoodie instead of a t-shirt cause he was cold. He took the first one that came. It was a dark one with « So Cal Gold’s Gym » in yellow on it. He never knew he had this hoodie before but it smelled like the rest of his clothes. He put it on but the hoodie was a bit tall for Liam. He found it weird but he didn’t take it off cause it was really comfortable.

Liam went to knock on Mason and Corey’s room but no one answered. He opened the door and saw the couple sleeping soundly. He came to Mason and shook his shoulder trying to wake him up. « Guys, it’s time to wake up. And the breakfast is ready. » Liam said in a whisper. Mason and Corey hummed and started to stretch their legs and arms before getting up.

Liam went back in the kitchen and found Theo’s chair empty. The chimera was standing up in front the window, looking pensive like he was lost in his thoughts. Theo didn’t hear Liam. He was thinking about his night, trying to figure out the fact that he slept so well. There was no night without nightmares for Theo except the last one. He tried to remember what he dreamt of last night but he wasn’t sure of it. He thought he dreamt about Liam but why would he ? Liam was a friend, his friend. He already had considered Liam as his anchor. Maybe it was just that. Maybe Liam was the reason that he had no nightmares. Maybe the fact that he slept in front of Liam’s house made him feel like he was close of Liam. Then Theo was back on earth when he heard a voice from behind.

«  Everything’s alright ? » Liam asked him with an inquisitive face.

Theo’s head snapped and he looked at Liam. He frowned his brows while looking at the hoodie Liam was wearing. « Where did you get this hoodie ? » he asked, still frowning.

« From my closet why ? » Liam looked down on the hoodie while answering. He found Theo’s question weird. « Actually it’s the first time I see it, maybe it’s a gift of my parents i don’t know but they took the wrong size cause as you can see it’s a bit tall » He added with a giggle.

« It’s because it’s mine Dumbass » Theo said, putting his hand on his eyes like he was desperate of how stupid Liam was. « I probably left it when we did that party for Mason a month ago ». This party was for Mason’s acceptance in NYU.

Liam looked the hoodie again and frowned almost like he was disgusted of wearing Theo’s hoodie. « Wait what ? Ewww ! You can take it ba— » When Liam started to take it off, Theo stopped him.

« You can keep it, you look cute with an oversized hoodie » Theo smirked and then turn his head to look through the window again. He was sure Liam will not respond to that cause he’d be embarrassed by Theo’s comment. But Liam did answered back.

« I don’t want to look cute ! » Liam said childishly, crossing his arms over his chest. But he kept the hoodie on him and sat on the chair next to Theo’s one.

Mason and Corey finally came in the kitchen. They grimaced at Theo and Liam like they were having the worst hungover of their life. They sat on the other side of the table to face Liam. Theo came and sat with them next to Liam and in front of Corey. They all took some coffee except Liam who took his hot chocolate. They took their croissants from the bag and started to eat. They began to talk about last night, trying to remember every detail but they couldn’t. Mason remembered half of his night but the three others remembered a bit more.

« So Theo you got her number ? » Corey asked while eating and looking at Theo. « I saw you with a girl last night. You seemed pretty close. » Corey smiled crookedly.

« No I didn’t had the time last night because Liam made a scene like a child so I had to leave her. » Theo answered. He took a sip of his coffee before adding « But when I went to the coffee shop this morning I bumped into her cause she works there. She gave me her number ». Theo smirked and gave a sidelong look at Liam to see his reaction.

« She’s ugly » Liam interrupted. « She was so vulgar when she danced ».

They all snapped their head to look at Liam who was looking at his plate and eating his pastry like he didn’t say anything. Then he looked up and felt embarrassed by all the looks on him. « What ? » he said with all the food in his mouth. They all rolled their eyes.

« Nothing man. » Mason said. He turned his look to Theo. « Are you gonna call her ? » he asked. Mason wanted to know everything and nobody couldn’t stop him, not even Corey.

« I don’t know. Maybe. » Theo answered looking at his plate like his body was full of shame. « She was so nice and funny ».

At those words, Liam spit he hot chocolate like he was choking. Some of it went out through his nose and stained Theo’s hoodie. They all looked at Liam who completely felt embarrassed. He took a napkin and scrub the hoodie with it, trying to clean it. Desperation was in the eyes of Mason, Corey and Theo. They wondered how Liam could do things like that but in a certain way it wasn’t very surprising coming from Liam. Then while Liam was scrubbing, Mason looked at him with a wondering face.

« Is that a new hoodie Liam ? » He asked while drinking his coffee. Then he looked at Theo who was laughing.

« Yeah is it new Baby Wolf ? » Theo asked with a grin as he tried not to laugh.

Once again, they all stared at Liam, waiting for an answer. Liam blushed and his face was completely red. He looked at Theo first saying« Asshole ». That made Theo laughed but Corey and Mason looked at each other with confusion. Liam turned his face to meet Mason’s gaze. « I found it in my closet. I thought it was mine even if it’s too tall for me » Liam started to explain.

« You thought it was yours ? » Mason asked with a raised eyebrow. « So it’s not yours ? »

Liam didn’t want to answer but he had to cause he knew Mason won’t stop asking till he had a answer. « No it’s not mine » Liam looking down to avoid Mason’s look. He knew if he said that it was Theo’s hoodie it will make Mason think about things that he shouldn’t think about. But he couldn’t lie to Mason. « It’s Theo’s ».

Mason looked at Theo with a confused face. « It’s yours ? » he asked as the chimera nodded.

« I didn’t know it was his until 10 minutes ago. » Liam justified like he was in a court room.

« I left it when we did the party for you. I just forgot it and someone probably put in the washing machine and then put it in Liam’s closet. » Theo said, trying to help Liam. Mason believed them but found it weird. They continued to eat there breakfast talking about random things like video games. 

When they finished, they pretended to need to pee and went to the bathroom. Once he got in there, he locked the door and took the napkin with Alex’s number out of his pocket. He tried to call her but she didn’t answer. He guessed she was still working. He left her a text saying he will take a walk in a park near a river and he asked her if she would join him. He send her the location and then flushed the toilet like he had finished to pee. By the time he got back to the kitchen, he got a text from Alex saying she will be there for her midday break. Theo found some excuses to left the others and went out to join his truck and go to the park. Liam found it weird. He knew that Theo was hiding something even if he was a great liar. He wanted to follow him but he couldn’t cause he promised Mason to play video games with him.

 

**************

 

At the park, Theo was under a big tree. The sun was powerful on this day so Theo preferred to protect his skin by staying in the shadow of the tree. He was laying on his elbow, looking out for Alex and looking at the view of the park. He straightened up when he got a text of her asking where he was exactly. He tried to describe with perfection where he was sitting. She found in him not longer after his answer.

« This park is very nice ! Do you come here frequently ? » she asked while she sat next to him. Her hair was still messy because of the wind but Theo still found her beautiful. 

« Sometimes » he said still looking at the view then he turned his face to look at her. « So how was your morning at work ? » he asked, trying to make a conversation. Theo felt embarrassed like he didn’t know what to say. The last time he was acting like that was when he started this friendship with Liam. At the beginning he just stayed silent with Liam when they were together in a room till Liam talked about something but now Liam and him were way past that.

« It was okay I guess » she shrugged. « And you ? what did you do ? » she asked smiling at him with her puppy eyes.

« I was at my friend’s house, eating ». Theo could feel the awkwardness of the situation. He didn’t know what to say so he kept smiling like he was a ten-year-old boy. He was too shy to look at her and he could hear his heart beating like he ran a marathon. Then words came out. « So about last night.. » he started. He stayed silenced for three seconds searching of to express what he wanted to say. « We kissed. So am I your type of guy ? » Then Theo was asking himself why did he asked that. He sounded like a little boy who was afraid of getting an answer like he did something bad.

« Actually yes ». Alex answered looking away and smiling. « Am I your type ? » She looked at him like she knew the answer but she wanted to here it from his mouth.

Theo didn’t answer directly. He was lost in his thoughts. He was thinking about last night again, about dancing with Alex and having fun with her. But he also thought about Liam grumbling in the club in front of him and Alex. « Yes you are » he said. He looked at her with a shy smile as he laid down on the grass and put his hands beneath his head. He saw Alex grinning as she leaned to kiss him. He let her and felt her soft lips on his. He closed his eyes as she did too and he put one of his and on her cheek. Then she laid down next to him. She didn’t want to be anywhere else but in his arms. But Theo didn’t feel the same way. Theo was okay with her but he felt like something was wrong. He liked her but probably not the way she liked him. Then again his memories came back and most of them were about Liam. 

He remembered the night he had to sleep in Liam’s bed while the war against Monroe was still topical. He had to because he wanted to be near Liam if something happened. Actually he didn’t slept that night because he was too stressed about being attacked but he remembered that Liam had slept soundly like there was no war outside. Watching Liam sleeping was something calming for him. He seemed relaxed and actually Theo never saw Liam’s face so relaxed like Liam had no worries to care about. Theo was laying on his back, looking at the ceiling. He didn’t know what he was thinking back then but he did remember that Liam had moved while sleeping and that he put his arm on Theo’s stomach and then got closer to him like he wanted hug him. Theo didn’t know how to react because he wasn’t expecting this from Liam. He knew Liam was sleeping so he thought that Liam didn’t do it on purpose. All the chimera did was putting his arm around him and Liam put his head on Theo’s chest. Just in the same position he was with Alex right now but the feeling wasn’t similar. In the morning Theo saw that Liam had moved and wasn’t sticked to him anymore. He never told Liam because he found it embarrassing so he kept it secret. But it was the first time that he recalled that memory.

He suddenly straightened up and took a sitting position. Alex looked at him like she was worried for him. He stood up to say« I’m sorry but I have to go ». He looked at her in the eyes when she asked where did he have to go and he answered « I just need to be alone. I’ll call you ». He didn’t wait for any respond and left her. He got into his truck, started the engine, got out of the parking lot and drove. He didn’t even knew where he was going but he kept driving until he stopped on the side of the road. He took a deep breath and tried to relax. Then his phone started to ring. It was Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter ! Share your thoughts with me !


	3. Hurt — Christina Aguilera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you can already guess what could happen with the song i chose as the title for this chapter

It had been a week that Liam didn’t get in contact with Theo. He tried to call or text him but the beta never had an answer back, it was like Theo was gone. The first days, he didn’t pay attention to it because sometimes Theo needed to shut himself out. But now Liam was worried, he didn’t know what to do. He could have asked Mason but the beta knew that Mason would ask why he cared so much about Theo’s disappearance. Liam began to think that maybe he did something wrong but he couldn’t figure out what. Then he thought about that girl, Alex. Maybe Theo and her fled somewhere like they were Bonnie and Clyde. Just by thinking about that, Liam could feel what looked like a stomach ache. Not a pain like he didn’t digest something but more like he had a knot in his stomach or like he got punched. Liam could feel his body warming up a little bit when he imagined Theo and that girl in his car laughing and it didn’t get better when he thought about them kissing. Liam had to know where Theo was. He took his phone and send another text and tried to call again but he was left with no answer agains. All Liam had was Theo’s hoodie which he secretly used it like it was a cuddly toy for sleeping like he was five years old.

On her side, Alex was confused. She didn’t hear about Theo for a week as well. Last time she saw him was in the park when they kissed and he got away without saying anything. All he said was 'I’ll call you’. But it’d been a week now and she felt like he would never call. She tried to figure out what happened but she couldn’t. All went perfectly between the two of them until Theo kinda freaked out at the park. She just sent him a text the next day after their date, asking if everything was okay but she was left with no answer just like Liam was.

Theo was in his truck. He had been for a week now. He came back to his old habits, sleeping on public parkings and being woken up by people but he didn’t mind even if he had to change his spot every two hours. Theo missed that night in his car in front of Liam’s house but he didn’t wanted to go back there or at least not now. He wanted to be alone, to understand what was going on in his life. He had to understand himself because he felt like he didn’t knew him like he did before. He kept thinking about why he left Alex there. He kept thinking about his night in Liam’s bed during the war against Monroe. And the more he thought, the more he was confused. 

Theo saw all the missed calls and the texts Liam had sent to him but he didn’t know what to answer. But in a certain way, he felt what looked like happiness about Liam being preoccupied. But then he felt guilty because he left the beta with nothing. He also saw that Alex left him a text but he didn’t know if he should text her. What could he say ? 'Sorry I left because I freaked out' ? That clearly wasn’t the best idea. He preferred to not answer being afraid of turning this in a worst situation.

One day, Liam went to the coffee shop with Mason to get something to drink. When he got there, he remembered that Alex was working here. He knew that if he saw her here, maybe Theo wouldn’t have left town. He started to analyze all of the space to see if she was there and she was. Liam was staring at her like he could have killed her with just one look. Mason noticed that Liam was acting weird and asked him why but Liam pretended to act like there was nothing. When they got to the counter to order they were served by her but she didn’t recognize Liam. There was nobody behind them in the queue so Liam took advantage of it to talk to Alex.

« So that’s you » he said looking at her with contempt. Mason and Alex stared at him with confusion. Liam could here Mason whispering 'Dude what are you doing?' but he preferred to ignore it and continued. « You’re the famous Alex ».

Her eyes were bouncing between Liam and Mason like this was a prank. « What ? Who are you ? » she asked.

« So you don’t remember me. I was at the club the other night. You were gluing my friend ». Liam said right into her eyes. Mason felt embarrassed and didn’t stop looking everywhere to see if people could hear what was happening at the counter.

Alex started to try to remember and she did. « Oh yeah I remember now. You’re Theo’s friend. By the way, do you know where he is ? Because I didn’t hear from him the entire week. » she said leaving Liam speechless. If Theo wasn’t with her this entire week, where was he ?

« Actually I was going to ask you the same thing » he said dryly and Alex felt it like a aggression.

« Umm.. last time I saw him was when we were in the park and he told me he ate with his friend so I guess it’s you guys. » she answered back.

« You were in a park ? » Liam asked like he felt betrayed and offended. « What were you doing there ? What happened ? » Mason tried to calm Liam down but he failed at it. Liam was getting angrier.

First, Alex wanted to say that it wasn’t his business but she knew that Theo was also Liam’s friend so she couldn’t keep what happened for herself, especially if it could bring Theo back. « He asked me to come with him at this park like it was a date I guess. We kissed and we laid down on the grass but then he freaked out and he just told me he’ll call me and he left. He never called. »

Liam could feel all the anger in him and Mason cold probably feel it too. The image of the both of them kissing was stuck in his head. He didn’t why he was feeling this way but that pissed him off. « He left because of you ! He’s messing because of you ! » Liam couldn’t control his anger and everything came out. Mason was trying to hold him as Alex started to feel a bit afraid and shocked. Everybody in the room was looking at Liam and the boss called the security. Mason and Liam were kicked out and Mason started to talk to him.

« What happened man ? » Mason asked. He was sure something was going on.

« Nothing. » Liam said, his word as sharp as a knife. He didn’t want to look in Mason’s eyes, still feeling angry.

« Liam I know you. You’ve been acting weird lately. » Mason started to explain. « It looks like you’re jealous of that girl and Theo ». Liam’s head snapped to look at Mason. He couldn’t admit this to himself even if it was the truth. But then Mason asked a question that Liam wasn’t ready to hear. « I won’t judge you but.. Do you feel something for Theo ? » Liam Looked at him like Mason was completely mad.

« What ?! No I’m not ! » was all Liam could say. The question was still echoing in his head. « I like girls ! Why did I date Hayden if I had something for Theo ? ». Liam tried to defend himself like he was charged of murder. 

« Okay man, I was just asking. But the fact that you get pissed like this is very weird you know. » Mason said. Liam didn’t answered because he didn’t want to say. They walked back to Liam’s house and all the way to there was made in silence. It didn’t bother Liam and Mason but it still made the thing awkward. Once they got home, Liam went up in his room and shut the door without noticing Corey in the hallway who looked at him without understanding what was going on.

Liam was leaning on the door and then sat on the floor against it as he sighed like standing on his feet was a hard work. He crossed his arms and put his elbows on his knees. In front of him was his bed undone. He could see Theo’s hoodie on the bed from where he was. It was just between the two pillows of his bed. Liam got up and walked up to his bed. He grabbed the hoodie and stared at it. A mix of anger, sadness and what looked like jealousy invaded him. He threw it at the opposite of the room on the floor, hoping his feelings would fled with the hoodie but they didn’t leave. He laid down on his bed and looked at the ceiling. He was lost. Mason’s question still in his head. What if he had feelings for Theo ? No that’s not possible. He was straight. He once loved Hayden. He couldn’t like a guy especially a guy like Theo who was a pain in the ass. And even if he had feelings for him, how would he know Theo also had them. Liam was questioning everything that could be questioned and he did this till the night fell.

At night, Theo didn’t had a lot of money left. He didn’t steal all the money. He would do some little job like mowing lawn or he would play at a casino and used his chimera’ senses to cheat and win some money. But this night Theo wasn’t in a mood of playing in a casino. Actually he was thinking of going back to Beacon Hills but he knew what consequences his return had. He’ll have to talk to Alex and explain why he left but he felt like he should talk to Liam first. Theo started the engine and got on the road to go to Beacon Hills but he didn’t listen his instinct and went to see Alex first.

Alex was doing the closing at the coffee shop. There was no more customer and she was cleaning the last tables when she heard the door being opened. She started to say that they were closing but she didn’t finish her sentence when she saw Theo. She was left speechless looking at him. But then words came out of her mouth. « I wasn’t expecting to see you again.. » she said lowering her head. 

« I’m sorry.. I should have called I know but— » he started when he got interrupted by her.

« Yes you should have. » she said dryly as she looked up at him.

« I know Alex.. But I needed time » he tried to explain. She asked him why and that seemed legit. Theo stayed silent for a three seconds trying to choose the right words. « I won’t lie to you.. I’m a bit lost. » He could see Alex’s face expressing confusion. « It’s the first time that I feel like that ». He tried to avoid her gaze and looked down.

She could feel that Theo was awkward. « What are you talking about Theo ? Tell me » she said to help him to reveal what he wanted to say.

« I like you very much, you’re a nice girl but.. I don’t think I like you the same way you like me.. » he said. He tried to meet her gaze when he finished his phrase to see what was her reaction but her face was closed is he couldn’t tell what she was feeling.

She tried to stay calm because she felt like a stupid girl. But she was the kind of girl who had a great control on her anger. « Oh okay.. I understand. » she said looking down then she turned her back to him. She started on cleaning one of the table and then she asked him why the feeling wasn’t reciprocal. Theo didn’t what he should say. The truth or a lie ? He kept thinking and chose the truth because he knew that no matter what happened the truth will come out one day. « I.. I already like someone.. I think.. It’s complicated.. » He said. He could feel his body sweating from everywhere as he answered her question.

« Okay.. » she said. She pretended like she was okay but she wasn’t. She felt angry and sad. « Oh I forgot to tell you, your friend came by earlier today and acted a bit weird. He started screaming at me but I didn’t get why.. » she added as she looked at him. Theo knew she was talking about Liam and he knew he had to talk to him now. He looked at Alex and thanked her before leaving.

On his way to Liam’s house, Theo thought about how his conversation with Liam would looked like. He assumed that Liam would probably pissed but he liked when Liam was pissed. When he thought about that, a smile appeared on his face but he didn’t even notice it. He was also thinking about what he was going to say to Liam once he will be there. He didn’t know what to say actually but he knew he’ll figure out when he will be with him.

Liam was eating with Corey and Mason in the kitchen. Actually Liam was more staring at his food than eating it. He was still thinking about Theo kissing Alex and then he thought about Theo only. He tried to put words on what he felt for the chimera but he couldn’t even find one. Corey and Mason were talking most of the time trying to change Liam’s mood but when they talked to him he would shrug or just say 'yes' or 'no’. While Mason and Corey were laughing about some Star Wars stuff, Liam heard a noise that looked familiar. He searched in his memory what was this sound and then he figured out. Liam’s heart began to bump faster as he thought about what was going to happen. He could feel his anger coming in his body.

Theo parked as the same spot in front of Liam’s house. He stayed one minute in his truck before getting out of it. As he walked to the door he could feel his heart beating louder like it was going to go out of his chest. Once he got to the door he knocked and then he saw Liam opening the door and staring at him like he already knew it was him that knocked. Theo didn’t know how to start the conversation. But Liam knew.

« I should beat you ass up right now Theo » he said trying to have the control over his anger. « You ignored me for a week and you come back like nothing happened ? » he continued leaving Theo speechless because he knew he was guilty. « Where were you ?? » 

Theo felt intimidate by the beta. He didn’t know where to begin but he had to begin somewhere. « I know you’re angry against me.. But let me explain. Can we talk inside please ? » Theo asked with puppy eyes but Liam was still looking at him with an angry face. Theo knew it would be difficult for him to get Liam’s trust back but he would do everything to have it back.

Liam sighed at Theo’s question. « Listen, if you want to explain it will be here and not inside so if you’re cold you better hurry » Liam’s words were sharped. Theo could feel that this conversation wouldn’t end well. He didn’t want to talk inside because he was cold but because he found it easier to talk inside.

« Okay… » Theo started to say. « I just needed time so I left town. » he had just finished his phrase that Liam already asked him why. « I was a bit lost about my life and I needed to get away so I could focus on it ». Theo felt like he was talking to a cold and hard wall. Nothing would made Liam calmed down.

Liam wanted to know everything and not just the big lines of what happened. « Was it about you and Alex kissing ? » he asked, knowing this wasn’t his business. He saw Theo frowned his brows with confusion. Theo asked himself first how Liam knew about that kiss before asking the beta. Liam suddenly felt embarrassed because he knew he shouldn’t talk about what happened at the coffee shop earlier but he couldn’t lie to Theo so he explained that he talked with Alex.

« You should mind your business Liam ! » Theo was getting angry because of Liam’s behavior. 

« Don’t shout at me asshole ! I’m the only one who should scream right now because you left for a week without saying anything ! » Liam said shouting at him. He wasn’t controlling his worlds or even his anger. Mason and Corey could here the screams from the kitchen. Theo wanted to talk but Liam didn’t let him. « I was afraid that something happened to you ! I kept thinking that maybe you were injured somewhere or you were kidnapped ! I was completely worried but you were just thinking about your fucking life ! » Liam wanted to continue but Theo shouted louder.

« And I’m sorry about that Liam !! I know I should have answered your texts and calls but— » and once again Theo was interrupted by Liam. The more they talked the more the got closer but they didn’t noticed it.

« But you didn’t because you’re just a selfish asshole Theo ! » Liam said dryly. All of his anger was coming out. All of this week had been a struggle for Liam and his anger and it looked like this conversation was the breaking point. « And you know what ? You said you feel lost about your life but I’m gonna say it to you. Your life is so screwed up just like you are ! » Liam couldn’t hold his worlds even if he didn’t mean what he was saying. « I can’t understand how you wake every morning knowing nobody loves you and still want to stay here ! You just get the hell out of Beacon Hills and disappear ! ». Liam finished his phrase accentuating his last word. 

He felt a relief when every went out. But Theo didn’t feel the same. He felt broken. He knew this conversation wouldn’t end well but he wasn’t expecting this. Each of Liam’s words cut Theo’s heart like a knife would. He asked himself how his tears weren’t already running down because of the spitefulness Liam had toward him, he was barely standing on his two feet. Theo was left speechless and he didn’t know where to look, his eyes moving to see everything around him but they wouldn’t stared at Liam who was still standing between Theo and the door without saying a word. Liam’s words were still echoing in Theo’s head and he could feel the sadness coming as his tears.

« Is that what you want ? Because if it is, I’ll get in my truck and you’ll never see me again Liam I swear » Theo said, eyes wet. He tried to finally find Liam’s gaze so the beta can see how Theo was hurt.

Liam didn’t know if he truly wanted Theo to leave so he went with « Do what you want Theo. » and looked away trying to avoid his sad face because he didn’t want to have pity for him. 

Liam’s answered left Theo confused. He didn’t know what he should do. He just stood there with his tears running down. He thought it was the time to tell Liam everything. « Okay… I’ll leave » he said looking down as he wiped his eyes. Liam looked at him with surprised like he thought the chimera would stay. « But I’ll tell you why I left first. » Liam frowned as he stared at Theo. « I left because.. I… I don’t what I want… I’m confused and the only reason of this… » Theo stopped for two seconds like he was going to regret what he was going to say. He met Liam’s gaze before continuing his confession. « It’s you Liam ».

Liam wasn’t expecting this and was shocked. He tried to find something to say but nothing came. Suddenly he regretted everything he said to Theo. He regretted he made him cry. It was the first time he saw Theo crying and it was because of him. He felt very bad about all that happened in the last the minutes. But he stayed there, in front of the door watching Theo walking to his truck. He wanted to run and tell Theo to stay but his body couldn’t move. He looked Theo getting in his truck and wiping his tears again before starting the engine. Theo looked one last time through the window of his door and met Liam’s gaze. Then he began to drive and went away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter even if the end is sad :(  
> I know my chapters are short but i'll try to make them longer in the future !  
> Share with me your thoughts about this chapter or if you have any suggestion ;)


	4. All Of Your Glory — Broods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do'nt know if you know the song so go listen to it after reading <3 Love you all

Liam was in his room, laying on his bed and thinking about his relationship with Hayden. He tried to remember the way he felt when he was with her, the way he acted with her, how was their relationship. He asked himself if he was in love with her but it was his first relationship so he couldn’t truly know. But Hayden and him fought a lot more than a regular couple and Liam knew it. Maybe he liked her but he didn’t love her. He gave it a lot of thoughts before it drifted to how Mason and Corey loved each other. He was happy for his best friend and he knew that Corey was a nice person. He knew they were perfect for each other because of the way they ended each other phrases or just by the way they talked about each other. He envied them but he wasn’t jealous. Then Liam’s thoughts were going somewhere he didn’t really want them to go. And suddenly his mind was completely filled with memories about him and Theo.

It looked like Liam was watching a movie about Theo and him but it didn’t start from the first time they met, it started just after Liam had brought Theo back from hell, like everything before that was almost erased from his memory. But when he was remembering everything that happened, he tried to focus on how Theo acted and Liam noticed how the chimera was overprotective with him: when he put Liam in the elevator and let himself being the bait; when they were at the hospital and fought together and that Theo tried to protect Liam from the bullets Gabe was shooting; when Theo would stay close to Liam during the war to watch over him. Then he remembered the moments when Theo was trying to be nice with him and tried to compliment him like when Theo said he looked cute with his hoodie on.

After that, everything was clear for Liam. He asked himself how he didn’t see how Theo acted with him, how he could be so blind. But still it was weird for him because, first, he never knew that Theo could have feelings and secondly, he didn’t know what to do. He kept thinking about Theo for some minutes but then he realized something. Something that was there for a while but he never noticed it. He knew that Theo was his anchor but was he only his anchor ? It felt awkward to Liam to think about that but he knew his feelings for Theo were sometimes more than just friendly feelings. Deep inside, he wasn’t ashamed of this but it felt weird to think that he probably had a crush on Theo even if he never realized it before.

Liam remembered what happened in front of his door just one hour ago. How he talked to Theo, how cold he was and how mean he was. He still could see the tears running down on Theo’s face while he said that he was confused about him. Liam realized it was Theo saying he had feeling for him but he didn’t payed attention to it when he said it. But by thinking of it, Liam found it so obvious and he wanted to fix what he had done.

Liam jumped from his bed and took his phone out of his pocket as he went down the stairs and went out. He was searching for Theo’s number on his phone. When he found it, he called but nobody picked it up. He stopped his walking and texted Theo to ask him where he was and saying he was sorry for what happened. He waited a minute but he got no text back. He started thinking of where Theo could have gone. He could be in the preserve, maybe in the sewer or driving. Liam didn’t know where to start. He tried to call again in vain.

 

*******************

 

Liam had searched in the sewer but he didn’t find anything. He still didn’t get a respond to his text and Theo still didn’t answer the calls. Liam was back in front of his house. He took a look at his watch, it was already 1am but Liam couldn’t sleep till he found Theo. He started walking toward the preserve. He knew if Theo wasn’t there, it would probably mean he left town.

When he arrived in front of the preserve, Liam looked at the ground and saw what could be tyre tracks so maybe Theo was there. During his walking in the preserve he got a text from Mason asking where he was. He answered he was running and he’ll be back soon.

Liam arrived near the end of the preserve, near the cliff with the view of Beacon Hills. The only light was the one of the moon to help him going through the woods. It wasn’t the full moon but only a quarter. He could see a truck a few steps further away. When he got to it, he recognized Theo’s truck and that meant Theo was here. He looked through the window but nobody was inside the truck. Liam started to look everywhere to see if Theo was near but he couldn’t find anyone. He thought maybe he was at the cliff.

Liam was right. When he got to the cliff, he saw a shape sat on a rock and he knew it was Theo. Liam suddenly felt happy of finding him but he knew it meant that they had to talk. And then Liam was frozen. He didn’t know if Theo heard him, he probably did because of the noise that leaves and branches made on the ground when Liam walked on them.

When he stood next to the chimera, Liam sat on the rock by Theo’s side. He didn’t know what to say so he kept looking at the view. Theo acted like Liam wasn’t there. He looked down at his hands knowing this was awkward. Liam thought he should begin the talk because of what happened earlier so he went on.

« I tried to call you and text you » he said. Theo didn’t even look at him still watching and playing with his hands.

« I left my phone in the truck » Theo responded dryly with a sigh. He looked up at the view without taking a look at the beta.

« Oh okay » Liam said. « I wanted to apologize for what I said » he started. « I didn’t meant it ». Liam’s voice was shaking. He was trying to make everything better even if he didn’t know how to do it.

Theo looked at his left, in the opposite direction of where Liam was. « Okay » was all he said. Liam knew this was going to be hard.

« After you left.. Umm.. » Liam started to explain. « I kept thinking about you and me.. about us.. ». The last word helped to have Theo’s attention. He turned his face to look where Liam was but not at him. « And I guess I figured some things out ». 

« About what ? » Theo asked. He had an idea about what Liam was talking about but he preferred letting Liam expressing himself even if it was hard. He finally looked at Liam to try to find his gaze.

« As I said, about me, you, us » Liam explained looking in front of him then looking down before continuing. « And I figure out the fact you like me more than a friend ». He turned his face and met Theo’s gaze which turned into a frowned.

« Oh my god.. » Theo sighed as he broke their eye contact. He stood up and started walking toward the truck. But Liam stopped him with his words.

« What ? Where are you going ? Theo ! » Liam said nearly shouting. He got up and and faced Theo but the chimera was looking away, pissed off.

« Yes I like you Liam » Theo admitted. « But that’s not all. It confuses me ! » He explained as he started to raise his voice. « I hurt a nice girl because of my feelings ! I even hurt myself earlier when I told you ! » Liam didn’t understand why Theo was getting angry. He did nothing wrong, he just noticed a fact. But seeing Theo like that made Liam angry. He tried to stay calm but he couldn’t. He could feel the body boiling of rage.

« I already said that I was sorry for what happened earlier Theo ! And it’s not my fault if that stupid girl didn’t see you were gay ! » Liam said and once again he wasn’t controlling himself. He wasn’t controlling his words either.

Theo looked at Liam with dark eyes like he could have killed him with his look. He tried to control himself but Liam had gone too far this time. He walked toward the beta and punched him when he stood in front of him. Liam didn’t see it coming. His cheek was hurting but it didn’t stop him from punching Theo back and tackling him. Once they were on the ground, Liam was on top of Theo, sitting on his belly and started to hit him while the chimera was protecting himself and tried to put Liam to the ground. When he succeeded and got the upper hand, he sat on Liam and block his arms above the beta’s head by holding them and he blocked his legs with his owns.

He wanted to punch Liam again and again but he calmed himself by looking at the beta’s face which had blood running from his nose. Liam was trying to get rid of Theo’s hold but he couldn’t, he knew the chimera was stronger than him.

« Calm down Liam please » Theo said with a soft voice. He could see the beta starting to calm as his heart was beating slower. 

Theo let Liam’s hands go as he put his hands onto the ground at each side of Liam’s head. His eyes were lost in Liam’s. The beta didn’t know what to do so he let Theo doing what he wanted to do if at least he wanted to do something. He looked at the chimera’s face, his eyes then his lips and his eyes again. He could feel Theo’s body getting closer of his.

Theo wanted to kiss him but he didn’t know if he should. Both of them were panting because of the fight. Theo slowly moved his face toward Liam’s as he looked his lips. He stared again at Liam’s eyes like he was searching for a permission and then Theo placed his lips on Liam’s. It wasn’t a languorous kiss but there was definitely some passion in it. When he left Liam’s lips, he looked at him with a thankful look. But then Theo got up like he was embarrassed and he started to walk to his truck. But Liam stood up and shout at him.

« Where are you going !? You can’t leave me like that ! » he said looking right at Theo who stopped his walk to look at the beta. « You can’t just kiss me and walk off » Liam continued like he was confused.

« I know » Theo answered. He was facing Liam but his look was directed to the ground. Liam walked to stand right in front of the chimera. He put his hands on Theo’s cheeks and looked in his eyes.

« So why you did you want to leave » he said as he got his mouth getting closer of Theo’s. He wanted to kiss him but he was stressed even if they already kissed once. But Liam’s adrenaline rushed through his body and he kissed Theo, putting one of his hand in the hair of the chimera. Theo wasn’t expecting that from Liam, he knew that the beta was probably confused but he didn’t know he would kiss him just like that.

Theo broke their kiss to talk as Liam let his arms rest around Theo’s shoulders. « So.. I figured some things out… » he said trying to imitate Liam’s voice « I figure out the fact you like me more than a friend ». He started to laugh. Liam rolled his eyes even if he found it funny. He laughed with Theo before calling him 'asshole’. They did a little kiss again and then Theo proposed Liam to drop him home.  
The drive back was done in silence as both Theo and Liam were too shy and embarrassed. Any of them didn’t know what to say so it was better to say anything. Tho didn’t regret what happened in the preserve. He knew that things were now clear. He liked Liam and Liam was aware of it. But he didn’t know what was Liam position about that. Liam kissed him but maybe it was just for testing or something else.

Liam spent the time by watching through the window. He kept thinking about what happened. He felt something in his stomach when Theo kissed him something he never felt when he kissed Hayden. He thought maybe it was the fact he was probably into Theo more than he was into her. But Liam realized he also kissed Theo back and he didn’t know why he did but he liked it. Thinking about this made a smile appear on his face.

Theo pulled off in front of Liam’s house at the same spot he parked before but he didn’t stop the engine. He looked at Liam like he was supposed to get off the truck but Liam didn’t. « You can go now » Theo said with a little smile. Liam didn’t understand because he thought that the chimera would go in with him.

« You don’t come in ? » Liam asked with a soft and confused voice as he raised an eyebrow. He was pointing his home with his thumb.

« No. Like I said I already have a place to sleep Liam but thanks » Theo answered as he looked through the windshield avoiding Liam’s gaze. He didn’t want to rush the thing he probably had with Liam so he preferred to sleep in his truck even if he truly wanted to sleep with the beta.

« Oh.. » was all Liam could say but he stayed in the car because he didn’t want to leave Theo’s side. He was to afraid to ask Theo if he wanted to sleep with him. But he took himself in hand and asked him « I was thinking.. You could have sleep with me.. » but then Liam panicked. « I mean.. Not having sex ! Just.. sleeping ! » Theo started to laugh as Liam was sweating because he was too nervous. But Theo tried to calm Liam by taking his hand into his.

« Thanks Liam » Theo started, meeting Liam’s gaze. « But I don’t want to rush things you know » he explained. Liam felt a relieve.

« Oh okay.. I should go now, it’s pretty late » Liam giggled. He turned his head to look at his house before turning it again to look at Theo who got closer of him. Liam was a bit embarrassed and all he could say was « Goodnight ! » as he got off the truck.

Before Liam closed the door of the truck, Theo shout a « Goodnight Little Wolf ». Liam raised his middle finger toward the truck as he walked to his house. When he got to the door, Liam took a look at Theo one last time and then got inside and closed the door. He was relieved that this day was finally over but he could have be better if Theo had decided to sleep in his bed. Liam went to his room and pull the drapes without noticing that Theo’s truck was still in front of the house. He put his pajama on and went to bed. He directly fell asleep because of the stress he had during the day.

Theo wanted to send a goodnight text to Liam but he didn’t want to look too sentimental so he put his phone on his pocket. He went to the back seat and laid down. He felt sleepy but he took some minutes to think about what happened with Liam. He didn’t know how it will develop because they both had strong personalities. But he thought it could work it, Liam was his anchor and he knew he certainly was Liam’s because he always found a way to calm him down. Theo fell asleep on this thought.

During the night, Theo had a nightmare. It was always the same nightmare: his sister coming for his heart. Theo woke up in sweat, fear on his face, looking everywhere to be sure his sister wasn’t really there. Once he reassured himself, he tried to fall back asleep but he couldn’t. Theo didn’t felt like waiting like that till the sun came up so he got off the truck and walked to Liam’s house. He knew the door was probably locked but it didn’t cost a thing to try. Theo stood in front of the door and grabbed the door handle. The door wasn’t locked, Liam certainly forgot to lock it.

Theo entered and closed the door behind him. He took off his shoes to try to not wake Mason, Corey or Liam. He went to the kitchen first to take a glass of water. Then he got up the stairs quietly like he was in a secret mission and he walked to Liam’s room. He slowly opened the door to avoid any little noise that could wake Liam and when he passed though the door he closed it. 

He saw the beta sleeping soundly on his left side in the middle of the bed. Theo grinned at the view. He took of his pants and his t-shirt to remain in his boxer. He went to Liam closet to take a jogging pants and then he walked to Liam’s bed. He looked at him sleeping with his face completely relaxed. Theo went into the bed and cuddle up to Liam. He put his arm around Liam’s waist, hand on his stomach, his head in his neck as he left a kiss on Liam’s shoulder before finding the sleep he couldn’t find in his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and don't forget to share you thoughts with me it's important to me <3 This chapter is the shortest I know but i wanted to update because I couldn't make you wait any longer ! And with my exams coming i don't know when i'll update next.


	5. Halo — Beyonce

Liam woke up and felt weird like something happened during his sleep. He tried to move his hand but something was coming with it, another hand which fingers were intertwined with his own hand. He looked at it trying to figure out how someone came in his bed and of course who was in his bed, cuddling him as spoons. He turned his face to look who was laying behind him and saw Theo sleeping soundly. He didn’t remember of Theo coming in the bed or even saying he’d stay at Liam’s home.

But it felt good. Being in his own bed with Theo next to him and cuddling him. He didn’t want to get out of the bed. It was the first he saw Theo sleeping and that felt weird. The chimera always had shadows under his eyes certainly due to a lack of sleep. Liam’s thoughts were interrupted as he heard some noise coming from the kitchen and he assumed that Corey and Mason were already up and moreover he was getting hungry.

He let go of Theo’s hand and got up. He started to pick up Theo’s clothes from the floor and put them on a chair. Liam put a hoodie on, actually it was Theo’s black hoodie that he kept, and he went out his room after he glanced at the chimera sleeping as Liam smiled at him.

When he got down Liam went directly to the kitchen with knots in his stomach, he afraid of Mason knowing about him and Theo. He walked to the fridge to take orange juice and he sat at the table without a word. He thought maybe Mason didn’t notice that Theo slept here but then Mason started to talk.

« Is that Theo’s truck in front of the house ? » he asked, eyes on Liam who tried to act like he didn’t really know the answer.

« Yeah.. I.. I guess.. » Liam said. But he knew it wasn’t enough for Mason. His best friend always needed to know everything.

« So he slept here ? » Mason asked squinting like he was trying to find the truth by looking at him.

Liam didn’t know what he should answer to that. Mason probably knew that Theo slept here so Liam couldn’t lie but he knew that if he told him that Theo did sleep here, Mason would ask where did he sleep. Liam tried to make a plan A, a plan B and a plan C in his head so Mason didn’t find the truth. « Yes.. I think » was all he said.

Mason looked at him and tried to figure out what to say next. He went with « I told you he will come back, you were worrying for nothing ». Liam didn’t expect that, he was prepared to answer any of Mason’s questions but in the end he didn’t need to. Liam drank his orange juice and got up to make some toasts. Then he was taken by surprise by Corey.

« Where did he sleep ? » the chameleon asked with a tiny smile. Liam didn’t look at him so Corey made a quick wink to Mason like they were trying to torture Liam mentally. Liam thought he didn’t had to answer but now that Corey had brought up the subject he had to.

« Umm.. I don’t know.. » he said hoping it would be enough but it wasn’t.

« You don’t know ? » Mason repeated. « It’s your house man, you should know ». Liam began to sweat because of the stress due to the reaction Mason would have if he knew Liam had slept with Theo. But he knew that the truth can’t be hidden so he thought that saying it will probably be easier.

« He.. Umm.. He slept in my room.. » Liam preferred not to look at Mason’s face. Then he tried to explain himself « But it’s not what you think ! ». Mason raised an eyebrow as he was waiting for an explanation and Liam gave it to him. « When I came home at night I offered him to stay here but he said he already had a place to sleep and he went off » he started. He picked his toasts from the toaster and picked a jar of jelly. He sat at the table before continuing. « Then I went to sleep and this morning when I woke up he was in my room ». 

« In your bed I guess ? » Mason said as Liam just finished his explanation. Liam turned things over in his head before talking.

« Actually no, he was on the mattress for guests, the one you used to sleep on when we were kids » Liam lied easily. It was so easy that he was believing the lie he was telling. Mason believed him and didn’t ask for more but Corey asked one more thing.

« Isn’t this Theo’s hoodie ? » he asked while drinking his coffee to hide his smile. Liam felt completely fucked but once again he couldn’t lie.

« Umm.. possibly, I don’t know » was all he said. Then no questions were asked and they took their breakfast talking about random things like tv shows or movies. Liam’s stress disappeared as they werelaughing together.

Theo woke up in the empty bed. He tried to open his eyes but it was too bright to open them completely. He looked around to see if Liam was there but he was alone in the room. He sat on the bed and put his hands on his face and then passed his right hand through his hair. He got up and walked to Liam’s closet to take a comfy short. He took his t-shirt from the the day before and then picked one of Liam’s hoodie. All of Theo’s clothes were in his truck and he wasn’t seeing himself going in boxer to his truck and taking clothes so he had to borrow Liam’s clothes which fitted him.

Theo went down as he heard the other boys laughing in the kitchen. He entered in the room and all looks were directed toward him. He felt embarrassed so did Liam. A silence had settled in the room and Liam decided to break it so the awkwardness would leave.

« You slept well ? » Liam asked to the chimera. Theo just nodded to say yes. Actually it was his best night even if he had a nightmare at the beginning of it in his car but once he got into Liam’s bed, everything was light as air. He could sleep like that for the rest of his life. Corey interrupted Theo’s thoughts to ask him what he wanted to eat and drink

« Just a coffee and a toast, thanks » Theo answered with a smile. Corey served him his coffee as Liam was preparing a toast. Theo thanked them again once everything was ready and served to him. Theo was sat next to Liam and in front of the cute couple which was kissing and cuddling some of the time. Theo envied them and tried to be more tactile with the beta. He put his hand on Liam’s thigh under the table and looked at him with a tiny smile. But Liam didn’t like it and he immediately got up to clean his plate. Theo didn’t understand why the beta reacted like that but he didn’t want to make a scene in front of Mason and Corey who didn’t see what really happened the past minute. 

 

***********************Theo was the last to finish his breakfast. Corey and Mason went in the living room to watch the TV and Liam was cleaning the kitchen. Theo got up and brought his plate to the kitchen sink to clean it but Liam was using it. Theo put his plate next to the sink and looked at Liam, putting his hand on Liam’s back.

Liam looked at Theo with confusion, trying to figure out why the chimera was so tactile with him. He took Theo’s hand and moved it from his back. Then he continued to clean the kitchen as Theo narrowed his brows with confusion as he looked the beta.

« What’s wrong with you ? » Theo asked. Liam’s eyes stayed fixed to the sink like he didn’t hear what the chimera had said. Theo was waiting for an answer as he crossed his arms. He didn’t understand why the beta was kissing him last night and rejecting him this morning.

« Nothing’s wrong with me » Liam answered still avoiding Theo’s look, focusing on what he was cleaning. Theo could feel that Liam didn’t finish his explanation so he remained silent, waiting for Liam to continue. « But.. » Liam said as he turned around to see if nobody was there but Theo. « Why are you acting like this ? » he asked, finally looking at the chimera.

Theo didn’t understand Liam’s question. « Acting like what ? » he asked. His arms were still crossed on his chest.

« I don’t know.. Acting like we are something.. » Liam sighed before he explained what he meant. His voice getting louder but Corey and Mason couldn’t hear it. Theo frowned like he didn’t understand why Liam was asking this question because it was obvious for him that they were a thing or at least a beginning of a thing.

« So are we supposed to act like nothing happened last night ? Like we didn’t kiss each other ? » Theo said a bit angrily. Liam’s face starting to be red as a tomato as he took a look at Mason and Corey to make sure they didn’t heard what Theo said and they didn’t. Then Liam pinched his lips as he was searching for an answer. He could feel the angriness boiling inside of him but he tried to stay calm.

« Yes ! Because that kiss didn’t mean anything ! » he began as his eyes met Theo’s then he continued. « I kissed you so it will make you come back, nothing more ! » he explained. Even a blind could tell he was lying to Theo and especially to himself. But he tried to convince himself that it was the truth. Liam had figured out he had something for Theo but he didn’t want to accept it and he tried to deny it by arguing with the chimera.

Theo’s frown disappeared as Liam finished his explanation. He just let a little 'okay' slipping out of his mouth and then walked out of the kitchen. He went upstairs to Liam’s room and grabbed his clothes. Liam stopped cleaning and went to his room to talk with the chimera.

« What are you doing ? » Liam asked, closing the door behind him as he was watching Theo picking his clothes furiously.

« I’m getting out of here » Theo said dryly. Then he looked at Liam and at his hoodie. « Take this off. It’s mine and I want to take it back » he said pointing at the hoodie. Liam didn’t want to take it off so he crossed his arms meaning he wasn’t going to take the hoodie off as Theo sighed. « You want me to take it by force ? » he asked Liam.

« I want you to calm down. I never said you have to go » Liam said. Theo rolled his eyes and sighed. Liam walked slowly toward him as Theo turn his face to look away, biting his lip in an angry mood. Liam was now standing just in front of the chimera. « I’m sorry for what I said… but you don’t have to leave ». Liam looked at him with puppy eyes as he raised his hand to put it on Theo’s arm.

« Oh gosh Liam.. » Theo sighed while he was shaking his head and then his arm so Liam would move his hand. « Are you playing with me ? Is that a game ? » He said angrily. Liam was getting embarrassed and took a step back from where he was standing. « I know I did you wrong before and to the pack too but you know I changed ! » He started to yell and threw his clothes on the floor. 

Theo began to walk toward Liam while the wolf was walking backward until he was against the door of his room. Theo continued to speak angrily and asking why Liam would act weirdly.

The space between them was short but long enough to not break the personal space. Liam didn’t know what to say. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to let the words go out but nothing came.

« Why are you playing with me like that ? » Theo asked again in angrily whisper as his head was getting closer to Liam’s and his hands were on the door at each side of Liam’s face. 

« I’m not playing.. » Liam answered looking down to avoid his gaze.

« Okay. » Theo said. He paused trying to find Liam’s gaze. « But I’m still leaving ». Liam snapped his head and looked at Theo, meeting his eyes.

« What ? But why ? » Liam swallowed and blushed. He could feel the chimera’s breath on him, made him shiver. « I told you I wasn’t playing ».

« And I heard you » Theo looked down. « But I don’t believe you » he said looking into his eyes. 

Liam felt hurt because he wasn’t playing. It was just a misunderstanding. Theo finally took back his hands from the door and walked away from the beta. Liam knew it was his only chance now so he took all the courage he could find in his body and he grabbed Theo’s wrist to stop him. Once he grabbed him, he tugged Theo’s arm and all of his body came with it and in a split second their lips were against each other.

Theo didn’t expect that but he realized he had missed Liam’s lips. They were as soft as a cloud could be, light as air could be. Liam had butterflies in his stomach and he didn’t want to leave Theo’s lips which were firm but soft.

Liam let go Theo’s wrist to put one hand on the back of the chimera and the other on the back of his neck. Then Liam opened his mouth to let Theo’s tongue come in and play with his. Theo put one hand on Liam’s cheek and the other on his waist.

They broke their kiss after some minutes, panting. Liam looked at the chimera. « I’m not playing with you » he said. Theo grinned at the words and he stroked Liam’s cheek and then passed his thumb on Liam’s bottom lip. Then words came out again from Liam’s mouth. « I like you » he said, whispering.

When Theo heard it, he felt struck by lightning. He pressed his lips on Liam’s while his hands went on Liam’s tights to carry him. Liam put his legs around Theo’s waist and his hands behind his neck like a koala. Then Theo let them fell on the bed without breaking their kiss, as he was on top of Liam.

They finally separated their lips and Theo looked in Liam’s eyes. « If you don’t went to go further, tell me » He said smiling and panting.

Liam wanted to go further but he wasn’t ready for it because he didn’t know if their relationship would last so he preferred to keep his clothes on. « Actually I’m not ready for this now Theo.. »

« It’s okay Baby Wolf » Theo said with a true and spontaneous smile. He let himself fall and Liam’s side to and put his arm around the beta.

« Don’t call me that » Liam sighed closing his eyes. « Or I’ll have to find you a stupid nickname ».

« I’m okay with stupid nicknames » Theo grinned and let a little laugh come out of his mouth. « And so you know, I like you too ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it !! Let me know what you think so i'll try to improve my writing :D <3


	6. Count On Me — Brunos Mars

That was now a week that Liam and Theo had kissed each other. Theo had spent the all week at Liam’s house, sleeping beside him, playing video games or watching movies. Mason and Corey started to have suspicions about Theo and Liam because the chimera had never spent this amount of time at Liam’s house before. Even during the war against Monroe.

It was Liam’s turn to go to buy the groceries. He asked Theo to come with him and they both left, leaving the other couple alone in the house. Mason benefitted from the absence of Liam and Theo to speak with Corey about what he suspected. He waited to be sure they left to start speaking. He was standing by the window, watching Theo’s truck going away.

Corey had took with him two cups filled with jasmine tea, the one Mason preferred. Corey knew that his boyfriend liked to drink this tea and more precisely when he wanted to speak about serious things.

Corey laid down on the couch of the living room and Mason joined him and took his cup, leaving a kiss on the lips of Corey. Mason sat down and put the legs of Corey on his laps.

« What do you want to speak about ? » Corey asked with a light smile while taking a mouthful of tea.

« About Liam and Theo » Mason answered, looking at his cup.

« I’m listening to you my heart » Corey told him while raising his eyebrows slightly.

« Well… I have the feeling that there’s something happening” Mason started. « Don’t you ? » he questioned his boyfriend. Mason took a sip of his cup.

« To be honest I have this feeling too » Corey answered pursing his lips. That reassured Mason, he wasn’t insane.

« You believe that they’re… » Mason stopped as if it were on the point of swearing. « Dating ? » he said folding his eyes and frowning his eyebrows.

« I do not know… it would be odd I think » Corey said with a neutral face. « I would never imagine that they both could be attracted by guys actually » he explained, taking again a mouthful of tea.

« Yeah me either » Mason agreed. A silence settled.

« Do you believe that’s a manipulation of Theo? » Corey asked him to break the silence.

« I hope it’s not or I’ll kill him » Mason sighed. Corey let a small laughter leaving is mouth.

« Do you believe that Liam would tell you if he dated Theo ? Or if he was gay or bi ? Considering he had dated Hayden. » Corey asked raising an eyebrow. Mason remained quiet to think.

« I’m his best friend so yes I hope he would tell me, he knows that he can tell me everything » Mason answered the glance on his cup. Corey approached him and passed his hand around his shoulders and kissed Mason’s cheek.

« And what about asking him ? » Corey proposed.

« He’s twenty-for hours a day with Theo… How you want me to I ask him » Mason pursed his lips and drunk the end of his tea before plunging his glance in the eyes of his lover. Corey answered a simple 'it is true' before remaining quiet to find a solution. And suddenly a bulb ignited above the head of the chameleon.

« I have an idea. Tonight I will prepare dinner and I will ask Theo to help me so that you will be able to go to discuss with Liam and I’ll talk with Theo » Corey proposed. Mason loved this idea and adored when his boyfriend made plans like this one. He nodded to show he agreed with the plan.

 

****************

 

Theo and Liam arrived at the supermarket. They started by going to the drink section and picked water and soft drinks. It was the first time for Theo so he’d stay behind Liam and watched him picking the things that were on the list that Corey gave him before they left.

So that would go more quickly, Liam asked Theo to go to find two things which were on the list. Chicken and rice. Liam did not think that would be a difficult task for Theo. He looked at the Chimera before entering in the section of the candies.

Theo arrived in the aisle where rice was. He searched and found boxes of rice in a few seconds. Unfortunately for him, there was several type of rice. Theo observed each one of the boxes as if he was waiting for one of them to be lighten like God was helping him to decide and so he would know which one to take.

Liam had already taken all that was on the list. Nothing was missing any more but the chicken and the rice that Theo had left to search. Liam decided to go to find Theo. He went through the various aisles and finally found Theo sat on the ground in front of the boxes of rice, reading the back of the various boxes. Theo hadn’t noticed the presence of Liam because he was concentrated in his reading.

« What are you doing ? » Liam asked of him, interrupting Theo’s reading. Theo turned his head in the direction of Liam.  
« I didn’t know which box to take » Theo answered. He looked like an innocent child who wanted to make his parents happy but without knowing how.

« Come on » Liam told him laughing. He took one of boxes and then moved in a following section to take chicken.

*******************

 

The evening, Corey took his recipe book and went in the page concerning the curried coconut chicken. He prepared what he needed, the ingredients and the pans. Once that made, he moved towards the living room where was the three other boys who were looking the TV.

« Theo ? Considering you are the only one who is good in cooking, could you come and help me please ? » Corey asked nicely and smiling.

Theo accepted while sighing. He was not the best cooks but he would manage very well. He followed Corey to the kitchen and they got started to prepare the dinner. At the same time, Mason started to panic, not knowing where to start with Liam. He was still thinking, making up a scenario in his head but Liam could hear the heart of his best friend accelerate.

« Everything good Mase ? » Liam asked raising an eyebrow with an anxious face.

« Umm… Yeah it’s good » Mason answered. He said to himself that it was time to speak about his suspicions. He took all the courage he had in him and threw himself into the talk. « I was just wondering… » he started. Liam looked at him with an interrogative look to tell him that he was waiting for the rest to come. Mason threw a glance to see if Theo was not behind him before speaking. « Are you and Theo… » he stopped to try to formulate his sentence. « Dating ? » the words ended up leaving his mouth.

« What? » Liam answered brutally. His face became red and the beats of his heart accelerated. « Why do you ask me that ? » Liam stammered while avoiding the gaze of his best friend.

« I don’t know… You’ve been all the time together, he comes here to sleep for a week now… » Mason enumerated the evidence.

Liam remained quiet. He couldn’t know what answer to that. He considered before speaking, preparing a plan in his head. « I know but.. it’s not what you think » he answered. Mason slightly frowned his eyebrows.

« Liam, you know that you can talk to me about everything » Mason told him, posing his hand on the shoulder of beta.

« I’m not gay Mason » Liam answered with an embarrassed tone and red cheeks. « And why do we need to put labels like that ? » he started to lose his temper. « I’m just.. Me ! » Liam shook his head. « I was with with Hayden before and perhaps that I will be with a guy in the future but that changes anything about who I am ! » he explained.

« I never said the opposite Liam, I just wanted to know if there was something between Theo and you ? » Mason tried to calm his best friend.

Liam took a big inhalation and calmed himself. « I don’t know what’s happening between me and Theo » he answered while playing nervously with his hands. « We just learn to know each other better » he continued calmly, trying to avoid Mason’s glance.

« Okay » Mason said. « I wanted to know if everything went well for you… You know you’re my best friend and I always will be there for you Liam » the beta smiled to the declaration of friendship of Mason and hugged him.

« Actually.. We kissed, Theo and me. More than one once » Liam confessed, looking down. Mason was at the same time surprised but he suspected it.

« Man, it’s great ! How does he kiss ? » Mason teased the beta to sooth him and show him that he didn’t have to be ashamed of it.

« Shut up » Liam laughed, punching Mason’s shoulder.

Their discussion was stopped when they heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen, like if a plate or glass had been thrown on the ground. They put themselves on their feet and moved towards the kitchen to find Corey petrified and Theo shouting angerly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll enjoy it ! Comments are very welcome !


	7. Stand By Me — Skylar Grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since the last update.. But i hope you'll still enjoy it !! This chapter is related to the last one but with Theo's POV

« Theo ? Considering you are the only one who is good in cooking, could you come and help me please ? » Corey asked nicely and smiling.

Theo accepted while sighing. He was not the best cook but he would manage it very well. He followed Corey to the kitchen and they got started to prepare the dinner. They prepared all the ingredients that were on the recipe. While Corey took the pans, Theo  read the recipe so he could prepare things on his side. Theo took vegetables and washed them before cutting them while Corey was making the conversation. Not knowing by what to start, Corey spoke about the good weather of the week before talking about Liam. 

« So… I saw that you were quite often together with Liam. » Corey said on a feverish tone. He was afraid of the reaction of  Theo, he knew that he was the kind of guy who doesn’t appreciate questioning about his life. Theo remained quiet a moment. 

« Was it a question? » he answered,  while cutting sweet peppers. Corey started to feel uncomfortable.

« No.. No.. I… » Corey stammered, not knowing what to say. « It’s juste that you’ve never hang out as much together before » Corey tried to avoid the Theo’s look, they spoke to each other back to back. Theo finished cutting sweet peppers and put them on the side. Then he turned to face Corey. 

« What does that mean ? » Theo asked with an accusing tone and frowning his eyebrows. Corey started to sweat so much because of the awkwardness of the situation. 

« Nothing… » Corey said before marking a pause. « It’s just that with Mason we wonder if you guys… » the words didn’t want to come out of his mouth. 

« If we're dating, that’s right ? » Theo answered, finishing the sentence of Corey. He felt judged like he was before. Like when Liam brought him back from the ground and that nobody trusted him. Like when Mason didn’t want him to take his pain during the war. Theo could felt a mix of anger and sadness was coming in him. He shook his head while trying to slow down his emotions. Corey was to embarrassed to say something so Theo went on.

« Yes we are dating each other. What’s wrong with that ? » he asked, staring at Corey. Corey felt that Theo was trying to control his emotion and that he could explode at any time. But not knowing why, Corey wanted to go to the end of the conversation. Perhaps to see if Theo was still the same: impulsive, violent and hot-tempered asshole. Corey stopped what he was doing to make and turned over towards Theo who was taking four plates to put them on the dinner table.

« We just don’t want Liam to suffer. We know that you may have changed but we know you Theo. » Corey said  looking at the ground, too afraid of facing the look of Theo. Corey knew saying this would not calm Theo down, on the opposite. The tension in the kitchen was heavy. A long silence settled. Theo tightened the plates in his hands at the point where they fissured. For him, time had stopped, he could feel the tears of anger coming. Corey tried to rectify and to excuse himself.

« Sorry Theo… I'm not saying that to be mean but it’s just… » Corey was stopped by Theo who launched all the plates on the ground  with all his strength while shouting that he had enough of this. He couldn’t control himself any more, it was too much for him. He didn’t care if the others couldn't see he had changed, the most important for him was that Liam could see it. But with all the things Corey told him, all the bad memories went back to the surface. Once again Theo hated himself for what he had done to Scott and the pack. He tried to turn the page on that but everybody constantly came to recall him that he was the big bad wolf and he was afraid that Liam starts thinking like the others. 

And suddenly he thought about Liam. He wondered how Liam was going to react about what happened. The dark side of Theo started to come back inside him. This dark side which made him insecure, alone and was eating him from the inside. This dark side that Liam had succeeded to get rid of. The more Theo panicked about what Liam could think, the more the dark side took a step on his thoughts. The tears ran along his cheeks and he couldn’t manage to stop them. Everything stopped around him, he couldn’t hear what was happening around him.

He raised his head and saw Corey petrified with blood on his right knob, probably because of a glare of a plate. He saw Mason arriving beside Corey to protect him and look if he weren’t wounded. Theo automatically turned then his head towards where Liam was standing. And once again the dark side of Theo gained in control. The chimera didn’t know what to say so he started to walk to leave the kitchen, while avoiding Liam. He quickly went towards the front door and slammed the door behind him once he was outside. He went to his car, the tears still falling. When he got into his car he didn’t start the engine. He remained sit, his hands on the wheel, looking right in front of him but his eyesight was blurry because of his wet eyes.

A noise from the door of the house made him turn his head and he saw Liam under the porch. He wondered why Liam was there and not trying to fix the mess he had caused. He noticed that Liam walked towards his car and he tried to pull himself together. Liam stopped in front of the car door and knocked on the window.

« Can you get out please » Liam asked calmly. Theo didn’t understand why he was not mad at him. He thought that he didn’t deserve Liam. He got out of his car after having wiped his tears, which were waiting anything to fall again. Theo was standing in front of Liam but avoided his glance. He looked at either the ground, or on both sides. Liam asked what happened but Theo didn’t want to speak about it and answered him that nothing had happened.

« Talk to me Theo… I know you, you wouldn’t react like that if nothing happened. » Liam told him while trying to establish a visual contact but Theo looked on the ground while trying to hold his tears back. He felt the warm hands of Liam coming on his cheeks and raising his face so he could look at it. « Please Theo, don’t withdraw into yourself. » Liam begged him. Theo couldn’t hold back his tears any more so they ran like rivers on his face. Liam, who was overcome with compassion, decided to make a hug to his kinda-boyfriend. The chimera let himself completely go in the arms of Liam. He felt safe there even if this concept was rather unknown for him who had lived in the fear and violence all his life. He could feel Liam’s body heating his, Liam’s hands on his back to comfort him and he could hear the beta telling him that everything would be fine. They separated after a few minutes, Theo’s tears stopped running and the two boys hold each other hands.

« Come on. Let’s go inside, we’ll speak a bit and then we’ll eat hoping Corey has finished cooking and also because I’m really hungry and then we can watch a movie in my room on Netflix if you want. » Liam offered while smiling. Theo laughed and raised his head to lose himself in the eyes of the beta. He had finally found his smile back thanks to Liam.

« You’re always hungry Liam » Theo said while laughing and Liam laughed with him. Which was not false, Liam couldn’t be help himself from eating whatever and whenever. But the chimera didn’t care because he loved Liam like he is and seeing Liam happy  when he was eating made him happy. But suddenly Theo’s face crumpled with the idea to have to go back inside and facing Mason and Corey. He was too embarrassed of how acted earlier. But he knew that he should faced it one day and that he had to excused himself for acting like that. And it would be a good thing because they could see that Theo can excuse himself and that he really changed. But he didn’t feel ready to go back in the house and see the mess he had made. « Liam… » Theo lowering his head before raising it to look at the boy standing in front of him. « I don’t know if i’’s a good thing that I go back. Especially with what has just happened. » he said with a guilty tone.

« Dont worry, I am here. » Liam told him while putting his hand on Theo’s cheek.   
    
« Yes I know… and… thank you Liam for being here. » Theo came closer to the beta for another hug. He didn’t want to leave the arms of Liam, they were so warm and so comforting. But he had to face what was waiting for him inside the house.  
   
Once the hug done, Theo kissed Liam softly before walking towards the front door. Liam was the first to go inside and Theo was following. The chimera noticed that all had been cleaned and that dinner was almost ready, as if nothing had happened earlier. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Liam and the beta smiled to him so he could be more confident. They both walked towards the kitchen and found Mason and Corey finishing to cook. The couple looked at the two boys while smiling weirdly and they remained quiet. Theo didn’t want that awkwardness to stay so he decided to explain himself.

« I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have reacted like that. » Theo explained but he was interrupted by Corey. 

« No I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have talked to you like this. I went too far and I hope you’ll forgive me » Corey said with a low voice. Theo partly felt relieved by the fact that Corey apologized in front of the others.

« Let’s just forget everything that has just happened and let’s eat ! » Mason said in a delightful way as Liam was laughing from what he was saying. Mason was already filling the plates of the others and then his. The speaker of the kitchen was turned on and Mason had put a playlist of pop songs. Theo sat next to Liam and the werewolf smiled at him.

« I told you it would be fine. » Liam told him with a low voice so Mason and Corey couldn’t hear him. Theo smiled at him because Liam was right for once what made Theo laughed inside. He didn’t think it would be so easy. He thought that he would have been judge by the high Inquisitor Mason and that he should explain himself during hours. He felt relieved that everything was so easy and that he was still welcomed in the house.

The four boys discussed all along the dinner as if nothing happened. They had eaten all in reasonable quantity except for Liam who was still eating while the three others were looking at him wondering how a small guy like him could eat as much. Once the finished dinner, Liam and Theo offered to clear the table and do the dishes. They  
took everything that was on the table and brought everything back to the kitchen. Liam washed the plates and Theo wiped them. Mason and Corey were still sat and talked about a movie.  

When they finished the cleaning, they went back to the table with the couple and continued the conversation until Theo stood up to talk. « Thank you guys for the good meal » he started while the others were staring at him with attention. « I decided to make you a homemade dessert to thank you » Mason and Corey told him that it wasn’t necessary as for Liam, the first thing he asked was what Theo was going to prepare. « I will make you crepes and Liam will come to help me to do them. » He turned his head towards the beta with a smirk. Liam pushed a long sigh before standing up and following Theo towards the kitchen.

 

***************  
« The crepes were delicious Theo! » Corey launched after eating three. Mason agreed while laying in his chair because he completely full. And Liam had easily eaten 5 crepes on his own. 

« Thank you ! I can make some anytime ! » Theo proposed with a smile which seemed genuine and contagious because Mason and Corey smiled too. 

« So you really have changed. I like the new Theo. » Mason confessed what and it made the chimera blush. Liam put an end to that while standing up and taking the plates to wash them. Mason and Corey went in the living room and turned the TV on to look a movie. Theo washed the plates with Liam, he felt great and what Mason said to him made him feel good.

« Are you up for a movie after this ? we’ll go in my room considering that the living room is already taken. » Liam proposed timidly, his cheeks became red. He was afraid that Theo would refuse. 

« Yes why not. But I don’t know anything about movies. » Theo admitted with an ashamed air but he kept smiling because he knew that no matter the movie they were going to see, he would be lying next to Liam and that was more important to him.

They both went up and walked towards Liam’s room. Theo closed the door behind him while Liam turned his TV on as well as the two bedside lamps. Theo remained on his feet not knowing what to do. He looked at Liam trying to clean a bit the mess that was in his room and he found the beta cute. But Theo would have gladly taken a shower before watching a movie, the day had been animated and he needed to relax himself.

« Can I just take a small shower please ? » the chimera asked. Liam took him in the bathroom contiguous to his room. « Sorry but I didn’t take any clothes with me, could you lend some ? » Theo asked feeling uncomfortable. He didn’t want to be like a straight dog or like a burden. Liam brought him a boxer, shorts and a tee-shirt from his cupboard and he closed the door behind him so Theo could have his intimacy. Liam went to wash himself in the bathroom of the other room.

Theo turn on the faucet of the shower and went in it once it was hot. He couldn’t often take hot showers considering that he lived in his car. Usually he would pull off in gas stations and washed himself with a washing mitt in the bathroom. Or he would go in camp-site to use the showers but they were always cold. He missed hot showers and he decided to enjoy this one. Water streamed on his body, letting clearly appear the forms of his muscles and his six pack. He felt completely relaxed and his mind was empty as if water carried all his thoughts towards the sewers.

When Theo left the bathroom, Liam was already back and was lying on his bed in shorts. The cheeks of Theo became red when he seen the boy shirtless. Liam also blushed when he saw that Theo was also shirtless and especially when he saw that Theo’s body could be a body of a god. The two boys looked at each other in silence making it awkward. Theo quickly swiped his hair still wet.

« Come here. » Liam said, tapping the empty space on his bed. Theo approached and sat down, his back against the bedhead. He was uncomfortable because he didn’t know what to do. « You sure you’re okay sitting like that ? » Liam asked while laughing. Theo laid down a bit more and put pillows behind his head to make himself confortable. Then they put the cover on them. Liam launched Netflix and asked Theo to tell him if he was attracted by a movie.

« Why not this one ? » Theo asked. Liam looked at him a bit surprised. 

« You like romantics movie now ? » Liam asked while raising his eyebrows. He didn’t know if Theo was really interested in this movie or if he was being sarcastic. 

« How can you know it’s a romantic movie ? Did you saw it ? » Theo asked frowning. Liam understood that Theo didn’t know anything about this movie and that Theo wasn’t sarcastic either. For once, Liam was the desperate one and Theo was the ignorant one.

« Theo… » the werewolf sighed hopelessly. « The movie is called ‘To all the boys I loved before’. What do you think it’s about ? » Liam laughed. Theo felt a bit ridiculous but he didn’t car because he had succeeded to make beta laugh. Theo offered to watch the movie and Liam agreed to make him happy. 

When the film started, Theo take the advantage of it to get closer to Liam. He put his head on the chest of the beta while Liam put his arm around Theo’s shoulder. The chimera raised his head towards Liam and they exchanged a soft kiss and then they smiled like kids before watching the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought about it, hope you enjoyed ! I'm already working on the next chapter !


End file.
